


Through This Maze of Ugliness and Greed

by funeralofhearts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, angst there will be angst, harry is dumb about stuff, larry stylinson - Freeform, liam is liam, loosely based on pride and prejudice, louis can be a twat, niall wants what's best, zayn is pinning hard, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeralofhearts/pseuds/funeralofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam moves into town and his childhood friend Louis comes with him. Their presence in town causes a lot of commotion at first; everyone wanting to become close friends with two of the wealthiest bachelors in this part of the country. Harry takes a disliking to Louis at first meeting and is urged by his friend Zayn to give him another chance. Fighting, stolen glances, and grand gestures of love to ensue. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Liam is too sweet. Louis is a twat to cover up his true feelings. Harry is living in denial. Zayn is hopelessly in love. And Niall just wants everyone to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let me know you

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter and it’s disgustingly short. I’m sorry but it’s more of an introduction than anything. But fair warning, I write short chapters. This is loosely based off the book Pride and Prejudice. That’s kind of important to know. Oh and sorry for any historical inaccuracies.

“Oh, did you hear?” Anne asked her children, “A Mister Liam Payne has moved into the house down the road.”

“I did mum; the whole town seems to have lost their minds. We do not tend to get a lot of new faces in town,” Gemma replied with the same excitement as her mother.

A humorless laugh sounded from the other end of the table, “I do not see what all the fuss is about,” Harry, Anne’s youngest, voiced.

“Harry! It is a big deal because Mister Payne is one of the wealthiest men in this part of the country,” Anne’s wide eyes displayed her shock loud and clear.

All Harry could do was nod because he understood now. Everything was about money. Parents married their daughters off to the wealthiest bachelors; well not married but pushed them towards them. It was money over love and it made Harry sick. But he could see where their parents were coming from though, they wanted security for their children, wanted them to be in good hands. They did not want to worry. But Harry was not going to marry for money; Harry was going to find the person who was going to put up with all the odd little habits of his. He was going to find the person that made him feel the warm honey glow that only love could provide.

“A Mister Louis Tomlinson is also saying with him, mum,” Gemma informed her family, “he has even more money to his name than Payne.”

“Oh, well, is that not lovely? We should go introduce ourselves, possibly invite them to dinner,” the statement containing more and more excitement as Anne spoke.

This news caused Harry to sulk, the last thing he wanted to do was be in the presence of stuck up, wealthy, well off people who think they are better than everyone around them just because of their financial status.

Harry was not looking forward to this.


	2. I'll Kiss that Smile Off Your Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way too long to write but i had other things to do like a seven page 200 point research paper. first thing first. anne’s last name is styles because it’s easier. also the historical inaccuracies warning is very true. just niall being irish and all. i think that’s it.

Harry was sitting in the library when he heard his mother walk through the front door. She had gone to town to pick up some fabric and ribbon, and was now currently recounting her trip to Gemma. He could hear excited squeals and giggles and all concentration he had was lost.

“Oh, he is such a gentleman, Gemma. I think you would really like him,” he heard his mother gush. 

Curiosity taking over, Harry went to greet his mother and see how her trip had gone. (Okay, he really just wanted to hear the gossip.) His mother was happy he made an appearance no matter the reason though. She had some exciting news apparently.

“Hello, Harry dear. You are just in time, I was about to tell your sister some wonderful news,” Anne beamed at her son, “Mister Payne has invited _us_ to dinner at his house.”

“Oh mother, when?” Gemma inquired, leaning across the table like the closer she got to her mother the faster she would hear the response.

A simple “this Friday” was all she left them with as she made her way up the stairs, Harry and Gemma left alone once again. Well they were until Gemma scurried away from the table rattling off different things she could wear.

The curly haired lad found himself sat at the table trying not to think about what was happening on Friday, he did not need to be thinking about it, it could wait until a closer day.

**

It was Friday morning and the Styles’ house was up and buzzing. Anne and Gemma were fussing over their hair and the little details of their clothes. Harry on the other hand was thinking about what would happen later on in the day. When he told himself he would not think about this little dinner gathering until later he was being serious. He had waited up until the last moment to think about it.

He was not too thrilled to be going to Payne’s house. He really did not like social gatherings to be honest. They were all the same. Go talk to this seemingly important person. Smile like a good boy. Shake hands with the man of the house. Dance with this potential wife. Talk some more with this socialite. Dance some more with another possible wife. There was never any excitement, unless someone drank too much wine and showed a little too much of their leg.

Harry broke out of his thoughts and continued to get dressed, pulling on the clothes his mother and sister had insisted on him wearing. They said the golden yellow accents really brought out the color in his eyes, but who was he trying to impress?

When they arrived at Payne’s the housekeeper greeted them with a curt nod, tight smile, and “This way to the dining room. Mister Payne will be right down.” Harry stood near the closest chair while his mother and sister walked around the room admiring the art hung on the walls and the other furniture strewn about. It could not have been more than ten minutes when a group of people walked down the stairs, three men and a woman. 

The Styles’ all lined up, the ladies curtsied while Harry bowed. The same goes for the people that have just entered the room. Then it is time for introductions. Formalities, Harry hates them. Anne introduces herself, then Gemma, and lastly Harry who does everything not to roll his eyes.

First up to introduce himself is Liam Payne. Dressed in all black with the exception of white accents, he has a friendly smile and warm brown eyes. His brown hair is cut short and pushed off his face, something a little odd for the time. His handshake is firm and his voice has a soothing quality to it. Harry can see what his mother was going on about. He thinks he can get along with Payne.

Up next was Niall Horan. He was an Irish fellow with sandy brown hair and crystal blue eyes that shined with laughter. His smile was contagious. And he could talk too; excited chatter constantly bubbling past his lips. He had explained to the Styles’ that his mother was the Payne’s cook and he had grown up with Liam. Liam had invited him to move with him because he had become like a brother to him, all he had to do was put the cooking skills his mother taught him to work on occasion.

The young lady was next, a scowl spread across her face at Horan’s story, it probably being the hundredth time she had heard it. She introduced herself as Eleanor Calder, cousin to Payne. Her hair was in a bun resting neatly atop her head, not a single hair out of place. Her deep red dress was the same; in perfect order and accentuating all of her curves. Her pretentious attitude was something Harry was used to though. He was expecting it.

There was only one person left and he went by Louis Tomlinson. His short brown hair was swept off his face much like Payne’s and eyes a similar shade of blue to Horan’s. The only difference was while Niall’s held excitement and joy, Louis’ held judgment and bitterness. You could just tell by the way he held his head that he thought he was better than everyone else in the room. Harry could just feel in his bones that Tomlinson was going to be hard to get along with.

**

Dinner had gone smoothly. Small talk and polite conversation were held and that was that. It was now the part of the evening where everyone had moved into the drawing room and Harry had felt an uncomfortable twisting in his gut. He was going to actually have to interact with these people, two of whom seemed to have hated him the moment their eyes saw him.  
Anne, Gemma, and Eleanor sat in the corner having what appeared to be a civil conversation about something Harry was nowhere near interested in. Liam and Niall had him in a conversation about estates in the northern countryside. They were currently talking about all the trails there were at an estate Liam had just visited not too long ago; Harry was interested mainly because he fancied drawing and painting what nature had to offer.

Tomlinson had not spoken a single word during the entire conversation only nodding in response to the questions Payne or Horan would throw his way. All was going smoothly, Niall and Liam seemed to really be interested in Harry’s art, and then Louis spoke up.

“Do you really think art is the way to support a family?” his voice cut through the conversation, "It is not a decent way to make a living."

The entire room was focused on Harry and Louis now. The Atlantic Ocean frozen over locked with molten emerald. The tension was thick and everyone was anxious to hear how Harry was going to reply.

“Oh is it now?” Harry questioned while pushing himself out of his chair, “Well it is a lot better than living off of my grandmother’s money and not working at all.”

And with that Harry stormed out of the house not caring how silly he looked. He was for sure going to be reprimanded by his mother later but it is worth it. He was not going to sit back and let _Tomlinson_ attack him. Who was he to say what the best way to support a family was anyway? 

Harry knew in that moment that Louis was one of the most intolerable people he had ever had the misfortune of meeting.


	3. Just Say When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parties are thrown, tours are given, apologies are said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry. i'm not going to give you excuses
> 
> oh and please note that there are historical inaccuracies all around.

Harry made himself at home at Zayn’s bed. He had gone over to escape his mother’s never ending speech about how what he did the other night was not very polite. Of course he knows that, how can he not when she keeps reminding him? How can he when he gets this sinking feeling in his gut and guilt plaguing his thoughts?

“So, what happened between you and Tomlinson?” Zayn asks cautiously, “You really did not go into much detail in your letter.”

Harry sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that weekend and launched into the story of what happened at Payne’s house on Friday.

“You insulted his lifestyle and then stormed out? I did not think you had it in you to do that,” the shock in Zayn’s voice was evident.

Running his hands through his hair Harry shakes his head, “I did and I should not feel bad about what I did, but I just cannot help it.”

And he keeps telling himself Louis deserved what he did to him but he just could not shake the feeling that it was wrong. It is not exactly Louis’ fault he was born into wealth. But it was his fault he was a complete arse.

“That is understandable. It is not really his fault he grew up in that atmosphere,” Zayn nodded mostly to himself, “I am surprised though that Niall did not follow you out. The way you described him it sounded like you became quick friends.”

“Yeah, he is a nice guy, easy to talk to. And speaking of how nice he is, Mum said that he sent a letter inviting us to some ball at Payne’s. She was not expecting that after the incident the other day.”

Zayn’s face lit up, “Oh your family is attending that also? Mum and the girls were so happy when they read the invitation. I am just glad I will no longer have to sit alone in the corner wishing everybody around me would stop being so uptight.”

“Now you will just have to listen to me complain about how I hate being in the presence of all of those people and how much I cannot stand a certain Louis Tomlinson,” Harry laughs.

*

Harry had greeted too many people upon entering Payne’s house. He still had not seen Liam himself, but Niall had walked over almost immediately and greeted him with an unconventional hug while Louis stood back looking on with displeasure. All the greeting he earned from both Eleanor and Louis was a curt nod before they walked off whispering about something.

All Harry wanted to do was find Zayn and sulk in the corner. He did find Zayn, he was leaning against the main staircase looking on at everyone with a bored expression on his face _Tonight is going to be long,_ Harry thought to himself. He took his place standing next to Zayn. If anybody wanted to have a conversation with them then they would have to come to them, they were not moving.

The boys must have been standing in the same spot for half an hour before they interacted with someone. And that someone just happened to be Liam Payne. “Hello Harry, who is your friend?” Liam accompanied the question with a quick look at Zayn.

“Liam this is Zayn Malik. Zayn this is Liam Payne.”

Zayn made a sound of recognition, “What a lovely place you have here Liam. And it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Liam looked a tad uncomfortable, like he did not deserve the attention Zayn was paying him, “It is also a pleasure to meet you. Now enough of the formalities, would you like a tour Zayn?”

The shock on Zayn’s face was only visible for a split second before he schooled his features into a tiny smile. He replied with an _I would love that_ as the two of them walked off leaving Harry to fend for himself. Well it wasn’t all bad, he could just stand there and people watch. There were people dancing on the makeshift dance floor in front of him, people laughing and talking and momentarily forgetting about their troubles. A waiter scurried past him carrying a tray of empty glasses, probably on his way back to the kitchen to grab full ones. He could hear the faint tinkling of piano keys mixed with the soft voice of a girl singing coming from another room.

All of this people watching had Harry a little bit distracted and the sound of someone clearing their throat beside him had him jumping just a tad. Snapping back to reality he looked over to see Louis standing there with an expectant look on his face. “Hello Tomlinson, can I help you with something?”

“Actually I have a question for you,” the sour look on his face did not fade, “do you know where Liam is?”

 _At least he is being civil,_ Harry thought. “I do, he took Zayn on a tour a few minutes ago. I do not know when they will be back.”

Louis gave one of his signature nods, “Thank you, Styles.” The silence that lingered between them was to be expected but it was not awkward or uncomfortable like Harry was expecting, it was kind of just there. Things got a little tenser when Louis spoke, “Harry I would just like to apologize for my actions the other day. It was uncalled for and I am sorry.”

Unlike Zayn Harry is not very good at hiding his emotions; the shock was quite clear on his face, “I accept your apology. I would also like to apologize. What I said to you was uncalled for. I guess I just got caught up in my emotions.”

“It is okay,” Louis smiled, “and it looks like someone else got a little caught up in their emotions as well.”

Harry turned to face whoever Louis was looking at and was surprised to see Liam and Zayn walking towards them. Zayn’s face was a blank slate as usual but Liam’s gave something away. There was light pink blush crawling up his neck and settling into the apples of his cheeks. Something had been said or done on that tour and Harry planned on getting all the details out of Zayn no matter what it took.


End file.
